I can eat my cake too!
by PrincessIxi
Summary: A small story on how Dijiko's pals try to give her a surprise. Done


(( Ixi: Welcome to the random writings of, DiGi Charat! YAH! It's just random, so please enjoyNyo! ))

**I can eat my cake too!**

Not so long ago, just last week, and in a place not to far a way from yours, just down the street, our story begins.

"Sorry I'm lateNyo!" Cried a frantic looking girl of ten as she burst through the sliding doors of Gamerz. Her bright green hair sticking up, her trademark bells ringing brightly. She had a voice that could whinge on and on, shattering your eardrums to bits.

"Nyo?" She looked round, her hybrid ears dropping slightly. "Where-where is everyoneNyo?"

She glanced down at her wrist, pulling back the pawed gloves, looking at her watch, and then thinking how odd that she didn't know she even wore a watch up to this point.

Is was Tuesday morning, and little passed nine o'clock.

Her muffled foot falls echoed dimly as she walked up and down the silent shelves. Feeling slightly crept out; she jumped a foot, and slammed into a toy shelf, when she heard a distinctive crash of something falling, and quick footsteps sprinting away. The cascade of stuffed plushies covered her and her dress, as she let out a wail of annoyance and fright.

Brushing the toys away, she stalked down the passageway, and looked down the next row of merchandise. Suddenly, and face popped out in front of her, the creature hanging upside down under her nose. "NYOOOOOO!" She screamed, and her green eyes cracked with sudden light. "LAZER BEAMS!" A blast shook the walls of Gamerz, and the thing when flying, ash falling off it.

Dijiko walked over to it, and felt her sweat drop.

"Oops, sorry Hokke-MirinNyo!" The soot black cat gave a small rasping mew, and fell to the ground, knocked out.

Dijiko looked round again, leaving the poor fainted cat on it's own. She looked up, and a huge silver ball was hanging there. "That's strangeNyo…" She muttered in a scared voice.

Popping noised erupted around the hybrid, and she hit the floor yelling. "Stay back evil spritsNyo! I have garlicNyo!"

Which was a lie.

"Dijiko?" A voice said above her. She blinked, and looked up into the face of Usada, her pink hair tied up in her normal pigtails, complete with die. The silver ball had popped open, and confetti was poring out of it.

"Usada?" Dijiko squeaked, still half covering her face.

Usada held something under her nose, and said in a snippy voice. "Hey, it's your birthday, duh. Why are you acting so jumpy? We were all planning a surprise party." Dijiko looked down, and saw she was holding a small bright green cake out for her.

"February the eighth?" Dijiko said in an amazed voice. And to Usada's amazement, Dijiko's eyes filled with tears. "You rememberedNyo?"

"Actually, it was me, Gema." A yellow sphere said, from behind Usade, it's name, well, Gema. But he was cut short from a whack from behind from a five year old girl; Puchiko.

"Stop being selfishNyu." She said in a hard voice.

As Dijiko looked passed them, she noticed that the thumb manager was there, smiling as always. The normally dorky followers of Dijiko and the gang. Even Piyoko was there, the leader of the Dark Gema Gema Gang.

"Hey, this is great in all." Dijiko said, shrugging, and taking the cake from Usada. "But you must know that I hate surprise partiesNyo!"

"WHAT?" Usade screamed, as Dijiko's eyes gleamed.

"Why don't we think about thisPyo?" Piyoko started, but was cut short by Dijiko.

"LAZER BEAMS!"

BOOOOM!

A side of the wall was split in half, as all the party crew was blasted out.

"What did we do wrongPyo!" Cried Piyoko, but was used to getting blasted half the time.

"AH! The ungrateful little brat!" Yelled Usada, spinning like a top in the air.

"But so typicalNyu." Puchiko sighed, flipping over, to grab Gema.

"I get to have my cake, and eat it toNyo!" Dijiko cried happily, sitting in the rubble that was once Gamerz, and licking on the green icing, leaving the sponge.

End 

(( Man, I wrote the 'scary' part in the dead of night, like I'm doing now, and I was so jumpy at the slightest noises ' REVIEW! ))


End file.
